Fire
by Lorena Nicole
Summary: My entry for the SMC Contest! Crossover between Tiwlight and Moulin Rogue. When Edward meets Bella at the famous night club will their attration be purley lust or will the fire that draws them togather turn out to be something more? AU/AH and a Lemon


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Fire**

**Penname: Lorena Nicole**

**Movie or TV Show: Moulin Rouge**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: EPOV/BPOV **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does, and I also do not own the Moulin Rouge.**

_Paris 1899. _

_**EPOV**_

Stepping into the Moulin Rouge was like stepping into hell itself. Men from all over the world came here for the opium dens, the sex for sale, and the chance to poison their minds and bodies with absinthe. The inside was decorated with bright colors and lavish décor all of which highlighted a huge dance floor. I looked over towards the dance floor, watching the sea of men in black suits drunkenly feel up women in nothing more than thin pieces of lace. Everyone around me was either drunk or high, and I once again wondered what I was doing in this real life hell. I walked over to one of the plush booths and sat down, searching the crowds for my brother. I spotted him with a leggy blonde who was sitting on his lap, offering him more than a drink. I sat back in my seat and tried to make myself invisible, praying that this night would come to an end soon. A girl with curly brown hair walked over to where I was, sitting on my lap.

"If there is _anything_ that I can help you with I would be more than happy to help." She said, running my fingers through her hair. I rolled my eyes at her efforts.

"I'm Jessica, what's you name?" She asked, her hand moving from my hand down my chest.

"Not interested." I replied bored, pushing her gently off my lap. She gave me one last look before walking away. Deciding it was time to go, I left my seat and started heading over to my brother to inform him that I was leaving. Before I made it even halfway to him the lights dimmed and a big man with a red mustache appeared on the balcony, a spotlight following him.

"Welcome Gentlemen to the Moulin Rouge!" He said in a heavy French accent. There was a loud chorus of cheers from every direction.

"Gentlemen it is finally that time of night. I would like to welcome on stage, the gems of the Moulin Rouge; the Diamond Dogs!" They're where wolf whistles and applause coming from all around me as ten women dressed in red appeared on the stage and began to dance.

I tore my eyes off the stage once again looking for my brother; I finally spotted him on his way to an empty room with the blonde. I sighed; this was going to be a long night. I let my eyes wander back towards the stage when I saw her. She stood out amongst all of the other dancers; I had never in my twenty-four years beheld a sight as astounding as this woman. She was by far the must sensual of all the dancers, her legs where long and creamy providing an erotic contrast to her red costume. Her costume, or lack there of, clung nicely to her small body accentuating the gentle curves of her hips and showed off her beasts nicely. Her long mahogany hair gracefully cascaded down her shoulder, framing the most sinful of faces. I followed the luscious arc of her neck, up to her lips which where painted a deep red emphasizing their soft curve. When I finally reached her eyes I felt my heart stop, her eyes where the most astounding, sensual, erotic, sinful, luscious, beautiful pair of chocolate eyes I had ever seen. She was dangerously beautiful and I knew at the moment that I had to have her.

I continued to watch her dance as I made my way towards her, her body inviting me forward. I pushed my way through the crowd of drunken rich men, never taking my eyes off of the dancer. As I approached her I could feel the anticipation growing, my pants started getting tighter, and a burning in the pits of my stomach making itself known. I was about to reach out to her when she lost her footing on stage tumbling forwards, falling into my chest. I could feel her breasts pressed into my chest, her hair tickling my arms through my jacket. I looked down at her and her face had turned an endearing shade of red, blushing I assumed because of her fall.

"Etes-vous bien? _(Are you okay)_" I asked her in a flawless French accent. She looked up at me from under her lashes, parting her lips just slightly. She truly was a dangerous creature. Her blush got deeper as she answered my question "Ummm… Ne non parler de français. (_No speak French)_" as she said this she moved her head slightly, letting her sent devour me. It was the most delicious combination of freesia and strawberry's, I had never smelled anything quite so wicked. I quickly tried to compose myself flashing her my crooked smile, hoping to somewhat ease her embarrassment. "I asked if you where okay."

_**BPOV**_

I waited backstage for our que to go onstage. I was a Diamond Dog, one of the gems of the Moulin Rouge; well that's what Zidler liked to call us. Being a Diamond meant that we were the most beautiful, the most experienced, and the most expensive of all of the girls that where offered at the Moulin Rouge. I had been at the Moulin Rouge for two months but I had only had the privilege of being a Diamond Dog for one.

I had been with a new man every night for the last month, and every time it was the same. Passionless, lifeless, fireless sex, but that's how I made my living and for that I was grateful.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the lights slowly dimmed, and Zidler's voice boomed out of the dark.

"BELLA!! Are you ready?" came the excited voice of my fellow Diamond and my only friend Alice. Alice was one of the lucky Diamonds, she saw the same man every night, and that man loved her. I envied her, if only we could all get so lucky.

"Yes Alice, I'm ready." I watched as Alice peeked around the curtain and looked for her blonde lover. As soon as the second round of applause started I knew that was are que, I waved Alice over and walked out onto the stage.

I began through the same motions that I go through every night, not putting much thought into the dance steps anymore. I scanned the sea of men wondering which one it would be man it would be tonight, that's when I saw him. He was by far the most handsome man here. His black slacks where tight enough so that I could make out the apparent firmness of his calves and thighs. My eyes traveled up, grazing over his black cummerbund and up to his chest. His white dress shirt clung to his him just enough so that I could make out the hard sensual lines of his abs; the first few buttons of his shirt where open, exposing a sliver of his pale skin. I let my eyes roam up his arms, his black jacket highlighting the sinful curves of his solid muscles. My gaze wandered up his neck, admiring the way his skin seemed to sparkle under the lights. I stopped on his lips; the rosy tint made them look warm and inviting. His hair was a brilliant shade of bronze that contrasted beautifully with his green eyes. His eyes pierced into me, they where the most delicious shade of green and held an intense feeling of fire and hunger. It was at that moment I realized that this man, this god, was coming towards me.

Losing my concentration, I lost my footing and found myself falling off the stage and quickly towards the floor. I was waiting for the impact when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as my embarrassment kicked in, I could feel the burn of my blush taunting me.

"Et-vous bien?" The question was in French, which only made my blush grow deeper. I had only lived in Paris for two months and had only picked up on a few key phrases; unfortunately his question was not one of them. I peeked up at him; when I met his gaze I felt my knees go weak; I was very grateful he was holding me up.

"Ummm… Ne non parler de français." I replied, praying that my accent wasn't too bad. I averted my gaze back to the floor, willing my blush to go away. I heard him chuckle lightly before he spoke again. "I asked if you where okay." His voice was the single most arousing thing I had ever heard, I found myself longing to hear him speak again. However, I knew it was my turn to speak, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you." I willed my self to look up at his face again; he had the most endearing crooked grin spread across his face. I felt the burn in my cheeks fade away and a satisfying fire take its place in my lower abdomen. It was at the moment I realized I had to have him.

I continued to look up at him as his arms moved slowly up my waist, caressing the exposed skin. I shivered slightly at his touch as the burning in my lower abdomen intensified. His fingers traveled lightly over my arms only to stop at my shoulders. I could feel my heart rate pick up, as he pushed me away from his chest. My eyes never left his as reached for my left hand and brought it up to his lips. I felt the back of my hand light on fire as his soft lips came in contact with my skin. The burning in my abdomen was replaced with a painful ache. I had never in my two months at the Moulin Rouge met a man who had this strong of an effect on me. Remembering where I was I tried to put on a confident façade.

"My name is Edward." Edward was my new favorite name.

"Bella." I replied, putting what I hopped was a somewhat sensual smile on my face.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you." My breath hitched when he said my name, my name had never sounded so beautiful. I took a hesitant step closer placing my hand on his hard chest, the hunger, which was clearly evident in his eyes, was the only encouragement I needed. "Believe me Edward, the pleasure is all mine."

His arms snaked their way back around my waist pressing me tightly against his obvious arousal. I nearly lost it when I felt his cool breath on my ear, "Bella, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I couldn't reply he had left me absolutely breathless. I felt his lips lightly graze my earlobe. "Do you have any idea how sinful you look?" I felt myself take in a frantic breath at his words. I was dazzled.

He started to slowly brush his lips down the side of my neck living a tail of fire behind. He worked his way down my neck licking and nipping every so often before he made his way back to my ear, letting his tongue lightly graze the outside. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you? All of the things I want to do to you?" I made myself look back into his eyes before I gave him my breathless two-word answer, "Show me."

A goofy grin spread across his face making it light up, and I found myself smiling back. He grabbed my hand and led me across the crowded dance floor, pushing are way through the sea of black coats and lavish costumes. When we reached the edge of the dance floor Edward placed a warm hand on the small of my back, leading me over to a set of doors. Opening the first one we got to he lead me inside.

Once inside I wasted no time. I attacked his lips hungrily, needing to taste him. He responded immediately molding his lips with mine. The kiss was hungry, frantic, full of want and need. I brought my hands up to his hair, relishing in the feel of the soft locks against my hands. His fingers danced up my spine, making my entire being tingle with delight. I felt his tongue gently brush against my lower lightly, silently asking for permission to enter. I eagerly parted my lips granting his tongue access. His tongue danced with mine in perfect synchronization, each one fighting for dominance. He took a step towards me forcing me to take a step back. He took another step, and then another, never once breaking are kiss.

I felt my back press into the cool stonewall, sending a pleasant tingle up my spine. I broke the kiss for a much needed breath, while removing my hands from his hair down to his chest. I soft moan escaped me when he started to gently bite my collarbone. My hands went back to his hair pulling him closer, the ache in my abdomen begging for a release. His hands went to my back, untying the laces of my costume, caressing each new area of exposed skin. I untangled my hands from his hair allowing the straps of my costume to fall sensually down my arms. He pulled the rest of it off, exposing my upper half to him.

I watched his eyes wander up and down my body, admiration evident in his eyes. "Bella, you are so beautiful" He whispered, sincerity evident in his voice. I smiled up at him, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. As his lips met mine I felt a familiar surge of desire course through my body. I felt his arms snake around my waist tailing dangerously low down my back, when he finally reached my ass he gave it a gentle squeeze then lifted me up off the floor. I felt him push me farther into the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his arousal pushing into me, taunting me from under the offending fabric.

I pushed my hands in between us and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, kissing each new area of his exposed skin. Not moving fast enough for him he pushed my hands away and forced his shirt open, causing the remaining buttons to scatter in different directions. After shrugging out of his shirt he attached his lips to my neck, nipping and sucking a path down to my breasts. He moved one of his hands to cup my right breast, squeezing it gently while his mouth teased the other. I ran my hands greedily over the hard contours of his abs while his tongue ran teasingly over my left nipple causing it to harden. He gently bit down on my nipple causing me to moan. He switched sides and started to gently nip and suck my right nipple while rolling the left in his hand.

I ran my hands over his abs down to the hem of his pants, lightly tracing the edge with my fingers. I felt him shudder underneath me. I quickly started fumbling with the button of his pants, forcing the zipper down. Edward kicked his pants off while attacking my lips with his. I felt his hard-on through are undergarments, acknowledging the desperate need to get closer to him.

"Edward." I moaned in between kisses. I needed him to touch me; I needed him to be inside me. The painful throbbing in my abdomen was taunting me.

I felt his lips move from mine down to my neck, biting and sucking on my skin, while his hands roughly grabbed my breasts. I moaned louder.

"Edward… Edward please touch me. Please." As soon as the words left my mouth he removed his hands from my breasts, vary slowly running them down my sides. Letting them rest at the bottom half of my costume.

"Where do you want me to touch you Bella?" He was teasing me now. His hands slowly slipped under the edges of my costume moving it vary slowly down my legs. I untangled my legs from around his hips, letting him slide my costume the rest of the way off. He started placing gentle kisses up my calves and the inside of my thighs.

"Bella, you never answered my question, where do you want me to touch you?" I didn't know what to say so I moaned in response. I felt him smile against the inside of my thigh, and then much to my disappointment he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, quickly pulling him closer to me. His hands went back around to my ass, giving it a gentle tap before lifting me back up against the wall, letting me wrap my legs around his once again. I could feel him rubbing against me, his clothed arousal against my naked center.

"Edward please" I moaned out.

"Please what?" His teasing eyes looking deep into my pleading ones.

"I need you to touch me Edward, please." He moved one of his hands from around my neck, letting it run slowly down the middle of my stomach, only stopping to graze over my hardening nipples. When he finally got to where I wanted he stopped, only gently pressing into my center.

"Is this what you want Bella?" He whispered in to my ear, his voice husky with desire.

"More." I begged. He gently nip at my ear before slowly parting my slit with his fingers, moving them tauntingly up and down. When he reached my clit he started rubbing it in gentle circles with his index finger, making me moan louder.

"Oh God, Edward." I breathed out. He moved his fingers down away from my clit, and stopped teasingly at my entrance.

"Bella, tell me what you want." He teased, as he rubbed the skin outside my entrance.

"Edward, please. I want you inside me." I gasped in-between breaths. He wasted no time, immediately inserting two fingers inside me. I moaned loudly in response. His fingers moved at a quick pace, curving inside of me; making my toes curl.

"God, Bella you're so wet." He moaned out, while adding another finger. I felt the familiar fire in my abdomen building quickly. Begging for release.

"I'm so close Edward." But as soon as the words left my mouth he stopped, slowly removing his fingers from me. I whimpered in protest, the fire in my abdomen quickly returning to the painful throb. "Bella, I need to be inside you." I looked at him, absorbing the desire that was pooling out of his eyes. I moved my hands from around his neck, down to the edge of his undergarment slowly pulling them down. Edward pulled away from me, quickly pulling them the rest of the way off and kicking them to the side. He let his eyes wander over my naked body for a few seconds before stepping back to me, pushing me back against the wall.

"Bella, you truly are a goddess." I blushed at his statement, pulling him down for a chaste kiss, before replying "And you Edward are an Adonis." Edward lifted me back up, wrapping my legs once again, around his waist. He gently placed himself at my entrance before looking into my eyes, silently asking for permission. I gave a gently nod before he buried himself fully into me, making us both moan in response.

"Bella, oh Bella. Your so tight, so wet." He said before pulling out of me and thrusting back in. The feeling of Edward inside of me and my back against the cold wall was incredible. I could feel him, long and hard inside of me, stretching me, making the fire start to build up again. Edward was the sweetest brand of opium and I was addicted, I needed more of him.

"Edward, please." I moaned out.

"Please what Bella?" He teased in response.

"Harder, Faster!" I begged.

"Like this Bella. Do you like this?" He asked as he started thrusting into me harder and faster than before.

"Yes! Oh God Edward!" I moaned loudly, the fire in my abdomen had spread throughout my entire body, every sensation sending a pleasant tingle down my spin. He attached his lips to the skin under my ear, sucking and nipping before whispering, "Come for me Bella." I knew I was nearing my release, I could feel the fire starting to come to it's climax.

"Oh God EDWARD!" I screamed, my entire body beginning to tremble uncontrollably. My eyes fluttered shut as I began to concentrate on the sensations devouring my body. "I want you to look at me Bella!" Edward demanded. I quickly opened my eyes only to be met by his green ones. Desire, pouring out of the emerald depths. The fire quickly created flames all over my body, creating a sinful burning sensation that traveled all the way to down to my toes. I hadn't stopped trembling, my orgasm finally reaching its climax as I screamed Edwards name. I felt the fire in my body slowly dwindle as my body calmed down.

I felt Edward thrust into me a couple more time before I felt him release inside me, screaming my name. Edward gently rode out his orgasm, his trusts slowing gradually. We were both desperately gasping for breath, trying to steady are erratic heartbeats. Edward placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before pulling out of me and slowly untangling are sweaty bodies. I slowly slid down the wall, exhausted from are love making. He sat down beside me, pulling me closely to his body.

"My beautiful Bella." He whispered into my hair. I smiled at the possessiveness of his words. I looked up at him, not wanting the moment to end. I was content being here in his arms.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will, you come to the show tomorrow night?" I asked, praying silently that he wanted to see me again.

"I'll be at every show you want me at, for as long as you want me," He promised. I smiled and turned to give him a soft kiss. This kiss was different from all of the others; it was tender and filled with a sweet intense emotion that I could not yet identify. He slowly pulled away and as I looked into his eyes, I knew there would be an endless amount of time for me to figure it out.

_**EPOV**_

I was exhausted from mine and Bella's love making. She truly was magnificent; I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night holding her in my arms. Unfortunately I knew that this night would have to come to an end. However, I would be back, back to the underworld that was the Moulin Rouge; now that I had my Bella, I would endure the fiery pits of hell every night for the rest of my life to see her. After all it's like my mother would say, "The greatest gift you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

A/N: I'm thinking of writing two more chapters to this story. One for Jasper and Alice and another for Emmett and Rose. Please let me no what if you think I should continue.

And the quote at the end of the story is from the movie Moulin Rouge that is not mine.


End file.
